L'orgueil est lion, l'égoïsme est tigre
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: La scène se passe directement après la fameuse scène du toit dans l'épisode "The Reichenbach Fall" / "La Chute du Reichenbach". Sherlock Holmes a sauté dans le vide. James Moriarty s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Et Sebastian Moran arrive sur place pour constater que tout est fini. Il a échoué. Le lion est mort...
1. L'orgueil est lion, l'égoïsme est tigre

**L'orgueil est lion, l'égoïsme est tigre.**

Rouge est la couleur brillante de ton sang

Qui se répand lentement sur ce fichu toit.

Il efface le gris terne des dalles de ciment,

Les recouvrant d'une fine couche de poix.

Tes grands yeux noirs fixent le bleu du ciel.

Aucun signe de vie n'agite ton regard éteint.

Agenouillé, je viens de perdre mon essentiel,

L'homme avec qui j'avais un avenir certain.

Comment une telle chose est arrivée ?

Ce n'était pas censé finir de cette façon.

J'ai beau crier, t'invectiver et te secouer.

Rien. Nous ne sommes plus à l'unisson.

Le goût de ta soudaine perte est si amer

Que mon estomac se contracte sous la rage.

La Mort est permanente. Pas éphémère.

Je le connais très bien, ce maudit adage.

Je l'ai vu tant de fois sur le champ de bataille.

La guerre est mon domaine, mon univers.

Mon visage est labouré de plusieurs entailles,

Preuves évidentes que ce monde est sévère.

Mais aujourd'hui, le roi a perdu sa couronne,

et même mort, il affiche son habituel sourire.

Quelle belle connerie, James. Tes neurones

N'ont rien trouvé de mieux à te dire ?

''Tire-toi une balle pour gagner le jeu.

Laisse Sebastian te regarder commettre

Cet acte insensé et tellement affreux.

Éloigne-le de plusieurs kilomètres.''

Brillante idée. Tu parles d'un génie !

Tu es mort sans te soucier de moi.

Connard ! Je veux être dans le déni

Mais l'évidence est là. Je la vois.

Le long de mes joues, je sens couler

quelque chose d'humide. Des larmes ?

Je me sens bizarre. Je suis chamboulé.

La sensation me désarme, m'alarme.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ?

Ce n'est pas logique. Je suis un tueur.

Ne pas ressentir. Ne pas être affecté.

Je suis formé pour ne pas avoir de cœur.

Toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens.

Je suis coincé en plein cauchemar,

Cloué par ma propre impuissance.

Que faire pour que tout redémarre ?

Mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois

Sur ta silhouette allongée et immobile.

C'est sans espoir. Je n'ai plus de voix,

Pour t'implorer. Je me sens débile.

Je suis un ancien soldat et ton fidèle second.

Je t'ai accompagné sur chacun de tes parcours.

J'étais prêt à mourir, à prendre le premier wagon

pour l'abysse infernal, à voler à ton secours.

Je n'étais pas préparé à te voir périr de loin.

Tu es passé de l'autre côté, saluer la Mort,

Seul. Volontaire. Ta décision. J'en suis témoin.

Je n'étais pas près de toi. Un second remord.

J'aurais dû être plus observateur,

Voir que tu approchais du gouffre,

aveuglé par ce désir destructeur.

''Je veux que Sherlock souffre.''

Sherlock est en vie. Ses amis aussi.

Et moi, je suis là, à espérer un miracle.

Ta main est froide quand je la saisis,

T'abandonner m'est insupportable.

''Seb ?'' m'appelle subitement quelqu'un.

Mon souffle se coupe. Mon corps se tend.

Je suis prêt à bondir sur cet importun

Et à l'égorger. Mais là, je comprends.

Impossible. Tu ne peux me parler.

Je suis en train de perdre la raison.

La balle t'a - oh putain - traversé !

Tu as dupé toutes mes sensations !

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

T'insulter. T'embrasser. Faire les deux.

Mais tu es vraiment dans un sale état.

Je ne peux capter ton regard vitreux.

''Tu pleures...Tiger... ? C'est...si risible...''

Ta voix est différente. Faible et paisible.

Pourquoi nier ? Les larmes sont visibles.

Je n'ose bouger. Tu parais si fragile.

''Qu'est-ce que tu...attends...Basher... ?''

Avec douceur, je te soulève de terre.

Ton corps se crispe sous la douleur.

Ton sang tâche ma veste militaire.

Je nous éloigne vite de cet endroit morbide,

Qui aurait pu devenir ton - notre cimetière.

J'allais te rejoindre. Me tuer. Suis-je sordide ?

Non. Te voir ainsi a ébranlé tout mon être.

Depuis ce jour, je veux rester à tes côtés.

Te protéger des autres et de toi-même.

Depuis ce jour, je ne veux plus te quitter,

Parce que maintenant, je sais que je t'aime.


	2. Quelques explications

Un second poème sur le fandom Sherlock. Cette fois, je m'attaque à du MorMor. Je ne connaissais que très peu ce couple jusqu'à très récemment. Dans le canon ACD, le Colonel Sebastian Moran est le bras droit du Professeur Moriarty. Son homme de main. Son bras armé. L'exécuteur de ses basses œuvres.

Pourquoi est-il associé au tigre ?

Extraits de "L'aventure de la maison vide" :

"Le farouche vieillard se taisait mais son regard féroce posé sur mon compagnon et sa moustache hérissée lui donnaient tout à fait l'allure d'un fauve."

Sherlock Holmes : "Cette maison vide est mon arbre et vous êtes mon tigre."

Sherlock Holmes : "Je ne me trompe pas, colonel, en disant que votre tableau de chasse au tigre est toujours le premier du monde ?"

Dans l'un de ses livres "Trois mois dans la Jungle", il est fait mention d'une anecdote dans laquelle il poursuit un tigre dans un conduit de canalisation. Oui, dans le canon, il a écrit deux livres. Ce n'est pas le pendant maléfique du Dr. John Watson pour rien.

Pourquoi "Basher" ?

Dans le livre de Kim Newman "Professor Moriarty : The Hound of the D'Urbervilles", il est surnommé "Basher". Dans la traduction française, "Moriarty : Le Chien des d'Urberville", il est appelé "Pourfendeur". Cependant, je trouve que la traduction française perd le caractère violent et agressif du personnage. "Pourfendeur" lui donne un côté trop "chevaleresque". Ceci est mon avis personnel.

Pourquoi le Lion pour Moriarty ?

Dans le canon ACD, il est associé à une araignée et non au lion. Néanmoins, dans la série Sherlock, avec sa façon de se mouvoir, son caractère fier et orgueilleux, ainsi que la référence à la couronne, Andrew Scott/James Moriarty a tout du lion. Ce qui est parfait pour aller avec Sebastian le Tigre.

Dans la nature, ces deux félins ne sont jamais amenés à se rencontrer.

L'un vit sur le continent africain, l'autre sur le continent asiatique.

Le lion vit en groupe, entouré d'un cour, alors que le tigre est un grand solitaire. Le seul moment où il ne l'est pas, c'est quand il doit se reproduire. Logique, non ?

L'un est plus actif que l'autre. Le tigre est obligé de se débrouiller seul pour tout. A l'inverse du lion, qui a tendance à se faire servir, même s'il lui arrive de participer à la chasse - toujours accompagné - et à se battre quand un intrus pénètre sur son territoire.

Le tigre est un excellent nageur, qui adore l'eau. Ce n'est pas le cas du lion.

(Je ne vous conseille pas de mouiller la crinière du lion - enfin les cheveux de Moriarty - sous peine de subir sa rage.)

Et en dépit de leurs différences, leur association fait des étincelles. Le parfait équilibre.

Pour ce qui est du titre, il n'est pas de moi. Il s'agit d'une citation de Victor Hugo :

"L'orgueil est lion, l'égoïsme est tigre, la vanité est chatte." - Post-scriptum de ma vie (1901)

C'est une œuvre posthume, constituée de textes philosophiques.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre qui me convienne. Au début, j'avais pensé à : "Le lion est mort ce soir", "Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi", "Le conte des deux félins" mais la citation m'a immédiatement plu quand je l'ai lue.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce poème. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^ Merci !


End file.
